


Chronicles of Infinite Spells: Throne Of Darkness- Lore Behind Tali-Anderken

by JonSiBrittania



Series: Throne Of Darkness [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonSiBrittania/pseuds/JonSiBrittania
Summary: Another Lore Teaching Lesson Behind The World Of Megglins.





	Chronicles of Infinite Spells: Throne Of Darkness- Lore Behind Tali-Anderken

Chronicles Of Infinite Spells- Throne Of Darkness

Northern Lore Of Etcera:

Duchy Of Talia Reinhart: Tali-Anderken

Tali = winter  
A = strong, blow  
(it was born in the rigorous winter, Talia means "blow of the winter" or "strong winter")

Tali-Anderken = Winter Memory

Nefastto Finished the Academy of Magic at 16, Receiving Master Magician's Title, Returning to his Birthplace in the North in Royce's and Eldergard's Company, Two Friends of Him to Become Grand Duke.

Eldergard: Born From Plebeus, With Shapeshifters, She Can Turn Into People, To Animals To Complete Her Purpose.

Weapons: No Weapons Because Uses Her Mind.

Personality: Imperative And Idealist, Contrary To Nefastto's Cynicism, She Is One Of The Lights That Keeps Nefastto From Turning Greedy Like The Rest Of His Family.

**Author's Note:**

> If You Like This History Lesson, Just Comment Or Bookmark, That Would Really Help.


End file.
